¡Apaga las malditas velas de una vez!, y pide un deseo cariño
by Zorro de tinta
Summary: En definitiva yo debo ser el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kiba! 100% KibaIno.


¡Bienvenidos!

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad si no del gran Kishimoto*

Este será un One-Shot para celebrar el cumpleaños de Inuzuka Kiba, muy a nuestra manera, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Sin más que entretenerlos por el momento los dejo disfrutar.

¡A leer!

===================…

¡Apaga las malditas velas de una vez!, y pide un deseo cariño.

7 de Julio, 5:00 am.

INO POV.

De nuevo, por cuarta vez entre sueños la necesidad de ir al baño a hacer pipí me despertó, suspire resignada mientras sobaba mi abultado vientre de ya 8 meses y medio, con algo de trabajo me levante de la cama y me puse las pantuflas, camine hasta entrar al sanitario y hacer mis necesidades, me mire al espejo que había sobre el lavamanos y fruncí mis apretados labios.

Ojeras, piel demacrada, paño, resequedad, y un cabello débil, opaco. Sentí mis ojos picar, ¿Dónde había quedado aquella siempre perfecta Ino?, oh si, se quedó 8 meses y medio atrás, de pronto un click en mi cerebro me hizo reaccionar, mi esposo cada mañana se encargaba de decirme lo hermosa que soy, de recordarme cuanto me amaba, como por arte de magia las lágrimas se fueron y una sonrisa curvo mis labios, por un momento me sentí estúpida, un embarazo no era una enfermedad.

A sabiendas que me sería imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo me metí a la ducha y me di un buen baño de 40 minutos, claro, lo mejor que podía batallando con mis piernas, después de todo era difícil con ese vientre que cargaba, saliendo me enrede en toallas y busque mi ropa, la más linda que tuviera en tallas de maternidad, para mi mala suerte no encontré nada decente.

-¿Muñeca?, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- Sentí unos brazos que me rodearon la nula cintura que tenía y se cerraron en mi vientre, en conjunto con un silencioso beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, no podía dormir, ¿te desperté?-

-Para nada, de hecho hoy tengo que ir con el sexto, para tratar el tema de mis vacaciones cuando nazca el cachorro.-

-jajaja te eh dicho que no le llames así, es un humano Kiba. –Pequeño mohín- ¿Justo hoy tan temprano?

-Si preciosa, Kakashi es un hombre ocupado, de hecho voy tarde ¡jajaja!-

Apenas se separó de mi pude ver con gracia como se metía corriendo a la ducha, me acaricie la panza y susurre divertida lo más bajo para evitar el grandioso oído de mi esposo.

-¿A que tu padre es más escandaloso que yo? Seguro ya conoces su voz a la perfección.

-¡Te oí Ino!

Tras unos quince minutos mi atolondrado bajo corriendo por las escaleras, a lo que yo ya estaba cómodamente vestida y le tenía preparada una taza de café y un par de tostadas, bebió la mitad del líquido negro y tomo una tostada con la mano, le abrí la puerta y antes que se fuera le di un pequeño beso en los labios deseándole suerte.

Apenas se fue tome el móvil y marque un par de números ante los ojos expectantes de Akamaru, le sonreí con complicidad y mientras desayunábamos espere a que Shikamaru llegara, por suerte ese día él estaba de descanso y podía venir a ayudarme.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta, tras un "pasa está abierto" entro un cabeza de piña con los brazos llenos de ropa y con su siempre igual expresión de aburrimiento.

-Oh Shika, ¡por un momento creí que eras el monstruo de la ropa! Jajaja ¿Qué tanta cosa traes?

-Igualmente buenos días Ino, -suspiro cansino dejándose caer en una de las sillas del comedor- No sé, Temari me dijo que no sabía cuál te gustaría más, o cual te quedara así que me hizo traer todos los que tenía, las mujeres son problemáticas. ¿Para qué quieres la ropa?

-¿Temari no te lo dijo?, Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kiba y le organice una fiesta sorpresa, pero mi ropa más decente ya no me queda. –Señale mi barriga-

-Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Bueno pues ya cumplí, ahora debo de irme y dejar que hagas lo que tienes que hacer.

-Shikamaru no solo te hice venir por la ropa…

-Ya decía yo, ¿Qué hay que hacer mujer?

-Tú no eres el único que puede hacer estrategias Shikamaru… Este es el plan.

FIN INO POV

==============================================…

Mientras tanto un muy feliz Inuzuka salía de la torre kage, dando grandes zancadas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que enseñaba los colmillos, por orden de Kakashi ya estaba oficialmente de vacaciones durante dos meses. A su cachorro le faltaban dos semanas para nacer, y ese tiempo lo ocuparía para mimar a su hermosa esposa, después de todo solo llevaban año y medio desde que se casaron y la mayoría del tiempo en su joven matrimonio estaba de misión en misión juntando dinero para su crio.

Justo en ese momento lo único que quería era regresar a casa y pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su familia.

Pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes para él, en su camino se cruzó un sonriente Naruto, pero su sonrisa era rara, casi maliciosa.

Así comenzó el largo día de un apurado Kiba y un cómplice Naruto lleno de tareas para pasar el tiempo mientras daba la hora acordada con Ino.

============================================…

-¡Shikamaru!, ¿¡Estás seguro que así se hace!?

-Ohm supongo, en mi vida eh hecho un pastel pero… eh visto como lo hace Temari.

-¡Pero seguro solo viste el comienzo y el final!, ¡siempre te duermes vago!

-No creo que sea tan difícil.

-Si morimos de diarrea explosiva serás el culpable.

-¿Crees? Igual no será tan grave…

-Y yo pensaba que eras un genio…

-Ino…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué la mezcla se mueve?...

-¡Akamaru ataca!

-¡Guarf!

Y tras repetidos intentos de hacer un pastel los amigos terminaron por rendirse, Ino echando maldiciones al Nara y Shika sacando humo por las orejas de tanto pensar, ¡cocinar había sido el reto más grande de su vida! Ni siquiera pedir la mano de Temari fue tan difícil…

-Ya son las 4 Ino, mi coeficiente intelectual me dice que lo mejor es ir a comprar uno…

-¿Dónde crees que vendan pasteles con forma de hueso?

-En una pastelería.

-Claro, ¡Con una semana de anticipación!

-… ¿A dónde vas?

-A arreglarme, Kiba llega en un hora, si no traes un pastel perfecto para Kiba, créeme Shikamaru que te vas a arrepentir.

Ayudada de Akamaru que cargaba todo en su lomo, Ino subió a su recamara para intentar ser la perfecta Ino de antes.

-Tsk Problemática.

Ya en su habitación rebusco entre todas esas prendas algunas de su agrado para vestir ese día, era una suerte que Temari haya dado a luz hace 5 meses y conservara aun sus prendas de maternidad, y entre todo el conjunto de ropa encontró uno que le fascino, en definitiva ese era.

Siendo observada por el can de blanco pelaje la Yamanaka se maquillo como hace meses no lo hacía, hubo necesidad de usar base para cubrir las imperfecciones de su piel, polvo compacto y listo, su piel era tal cual como la de antes, un poco de rubor adoptaban unas mejillas más lindas, el rímel y un delineado fino le daban más vista a sus ojos, y una tinta rosada y sutil hacían ver sus labios más apetecibles, su cabello tan largo lo dejo suelto como pocas veces, se puso el vestido de dos piezas y así comenzó con su sorpresa.

FIN INO POV

================================…

Todo lo contrario a la mañana, por las calles en dirección hacia su hogar se encontraba un muy fastidiado y cansado Kiba, ¿Cómo no?, Naruto lo había traído de aquí para acá con el pretexto de que lo ayudara a hacer perfecta su propuesta de matrimonio a Hinata, probaron de entre todos los ramen cuál era el mejor, juzgaron de entre todos los parques y espacios abiertos cual tenía la mejor vista, inclusive fueron a la casa del rubio para ver que ropa era la más adecuada, ¡kami!, "todo por la felicidad de Hinata", sabía que el rubio era lento y que lo que más anhelaba su amiga era ser su esposa, al menos él pudo ayudar un poco.

4:05 pm.

KIBA POV.

Vaya cumpleaños, llegando a la puerta de mi hogar largue un suspiro intentando calmar mis nervios tensos, y es que Ino suele percibir todo, y no quería molestarla.

Gire el picaporte y entre a la casa con una sonrisa, lo que vi de inmediato me helo la sangre y me dejo mudo.

Justo ahí en el centro de la adornada sala se encontraba mi bella esposa, sonriendo radiante como no la había visto nunca, suavemente maquillada y con un vestido como el que antes solía usar, el top y la falda larga de un tono lila, dejando por completo al descubierto ese abultado vientre donde reposaba mi cachorro, a veces se me olvidaba que ahí estaba, en la panza de su madre, pero justo sobre esa piel de la barriga se encontraba un dibujo, la carita de un bebe, con mis características marcas rojas, y los ojitos azules como los de ella, un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño y una sonrisa, con un solo colmillo de leche saliendo, me dio vuelco el corazón, sentí incluso un nudo en la garganta, oh si, ella siempre lograba llevar al máximo mis emociones. Siempre había sido así.

Tan pronto como cerré la puerta y me dirigí a ella le bese entre una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo, no, Los amo…

-Y nosotros a ti mi pulgoso…

Y antes de poder hacer o decir algo más, mi madre, mi hermana, mis compañeros, mis amigos comenzaron a salir de todas partes gritando un "¡Sorpresa!" al unísono.

Estaba confundido, pero en definitiva la idea había sido de mi mujer, solo la vida sabia lo agradecido que estaba de tenerla, rasque mi nuca mirando todo el banquete que había sobre la mesa, carne asada, bebidas, botanas, y un pastel muy gracioso en el centro de esta, redondo tradicional pero con un dibujo al centro de un hueso.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

Y así paso una maravillosa tarde, entre risas al contarles como Naruto ahí presente me había hecho hacer cosas realmente estúpidas durante todo el tiempo, oh momentos vergonzosos en los que mi madre contaba anécdotas sobre mi infancia agregándoles un "espero que mi nieto no sea igual a su padre" al final de cada historia, oh como Shikamaru nos contaba sobre todo lo que tuvo que hacer para tener el pastel listo, y una Temari murmurándole a su hijo "¿Lo ves? Tu padre es un vago sin remedio".

Por un momento note a Ino algo incomoda pero supe que debería ser el cansancio, en su estado solía cansarse rápido.

7:40 pm.

Llego la hora del pastel, era algo infantil a mi parecer pero Ino y mi hermana junto con Hinata quien puso las velas insistían, al momento en que todos cantaban la típica canción de "Feliz cumpleaños" me quede contemplando la escena, mirando a cada uno de los que estaban ahí, "mi rival", mi mejor amiga, ese vago, su esposa, el futuro mejor amigo de mi hijo, mi madre, mi hermana, mi fiel amigo y mi esposa, mi regordeta esposa.

Si, en definitiva yo debía ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo, al terminar la canción, Hinata me aconsejo pedir un deseo con señas pero para ese momento Ino grito.

-¡Apaga las malditas velas de una vez! –Apreto la mano de su marido y trato de tranquilizarse- y pide un deseo cariño.

Kiba solo atino a reír un poco, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor. Así lo hizo, pidió su deseo, que su hijo sacara los ojos de su madre y apago las velas.

-Cariño… creo que deberíamos ir al hospital. –Comentaba Ino mirando hacia el suelo un pequeño charco de agua-

-¿Te sientes mal preciosa?- Preguntaba alarmado Kiba.

-No, no, es solo que… -y una contracción tan fuerte que le hizo sujetarse de la mesa- ¡Se me acaba de romper la fuente!, ¡Kiba el cachorro ya viene!

Sentí que los colores se me iban del rostro, "el cachorro… ya viene…" lo entendía pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, el primero en actuar fue Shikamaru, quien tomo a mi rubia entre brazos sin importarle mojarse por la empapada falda, claramente él estaba más preparado tras ya haber tenido esa experiencia, mi madre me zangoloteo para hacerme entrar en razón.

-¡Kiba él bebe ya viene!, ¡Ino va a dar a luz!

Pero con todo ese zangoloteo solo lograba marearme, el segundo en intervenir fue Naruto quien literalmente me jalo hacia dentro de su auto gritando algo como "¡Serás padre dattebayo!, ¡Ino acaba de hacerse pipi de la emoción!, ¿no viste el charco a sus pies?", Ino iba golpeando a Nara en los asientos traseros diciéndole que dolía horrores, que su vagina se estaba abriendo a límites insospechados. Y el sin importarle los acertados puñetazos o rasguños se limitaba a abrazarla y acariciarle los hombros.

-¡Kibaaaaaaaaaa maldito!, ahhhh, ¡Esto es tu culpa semejante zángano!, ¿¡Shikamaru porque mierda no me dijiste que dolía tanto!?

Oh si, si Ino ya era escandalosa por naturaleza, a estas alturas y con esos gritos media aldea ya sabía que yo era un zángano, Hinata iba en el auto de atrás junto con mi hermana conduciendo y mi madre llamaba al hospital para que Sakura estuviera ya esperándonos.

8:10 pm.

Ino recostada en la camilla, Sakura lista para dar inicio al parto, y yo sufriendo con mi mano triturada por el fuerte agarre de mi rubia.

-Ino comienza a pujar más fuerte, puedo ver su cabeza.

-¡No me digas que hacer maldita frentona!, ¡No sabes cómo duele esto!

-Cerda usa esa fuerza para pujar, nadie te mando a follar sin protección.

-¡Ahhhhh maldito seas Kiba!, ¡Pero escúchame bien, no volveremos a hacerlo sin protección!

Y fuera de la sala de partos estaban todos esperando por que los gritos y maldiciones por parte de la rubia cesaran, los hombres particularmente incomodos.

-"Temari no gritaba tanto…"

-"¿A Hinata le dolerá igual cuando tengamos un hijo?

-"…I-Ino-chan…"

-"Puja Ino, puja más, mi nieto ya casi sale"

-"¿Zángano?... ¿Humano con complejo de perro?"

Así pasaron los minutos, estaba frustrado, no podía hacer más que tratar de darle valor para continuar, acariciar su mano, rozar su mejilla.

-Vamos muñeca, solo un poco más. ¡Tú puedes!

-Dame una más Ino, solo una más pero con todas tus fuerzas.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Mis ojos se ampliaron y los ojos celestes de ella se aguaron, un lloriqueo, ya había nacido, mi hijo al fin había nacido, una sonriente Sakura se acercó a nosotros con un pequeño crio enredado en una manta, me lo extendió a mí y yo sin saber cómo lo cargue procurando no lastimarlo y hacerlo como Ino me había enseñado, era tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande que no creía que hubiera salido de Ino.

Esta solo me miraba con una gran y cansada sonrisa en su rostro apretándome la mano con complicidad.

-Nuestro hijo…

-Feliz cumpleaños Kiba, es un sano varón.

En ese momento el cachorro abrió por instante sus ojos, sonreí, si, un brillante color celeste.

************..

¡Eso ha sido todo!

Nuevo record, disculpen las faltas que pudiere haber, lo escribí en un par de horas y es mi mejor esfuerzo.

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Gracias por leer, x)

PD: No olviden los reviews.


End file.
